


Treasure in Heaven

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, World War I, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the trenches, Dickon dreams of a place that no war can touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxymora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oxymora).



In the trenches, he remembers the garden. In the shell-tortured, blood-soaked, earth of France, he sleeps as best he can, and in his dreams he returns to the secret enclosure that no hurt can touch, that place that is far away in Yorkshire, and within him now. 

He supposes he's fighting for that, as much as anything. He does not dwell so much on the idea that he will die before he can return to it, as on the fear that he will return, some day, and find himself so soiled and scarred that he may not enter the garden.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Treasure in Heaven [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696944) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
